Flying on Noble Wings
by Red Warrior
Summary: This is the third anniversary of the victory of Crimea over Daein. Like each year, a party is held at Melior, but some unexpected guests may change Tibarn's and Naesala's lives forever.
1. Trip

I do not own any of the Path of Radiance characters, I just discovered I like to play with them.

However Esther, Kenji, Theos, Xsal, Elowyn, Hilnis and Copek are mine. No touchy! XD

**Flying on Noble Wings**

Shifting her four year-old son in her arms, Esther shook her head again. Her husband and his self-proclaimed best enemy – or worst friend – were yelling at each other again. They always found the stupidest matter to disagree on, and it was always a good excuse to share their dissenting views with the other side of Tellius. Why they had to be so loud, she would never know.

Added to the fact that they were both stubborn males with a deep voice, they could be quite unnerving if they really wanted to. But they were anyway, whether they really wanted it or not, and it had to stop. Kings or not.

"I still say they should have called _me _to take care of this!" Naesala hissed, his wings twitching. "I would have eliminated every single soldier in the blink of an eye, much faster than _you_!"

"Well, the rest of the army probably thought otherwise, because they chose me over you," Tibarn taunted, smirking and apparently happy to have bested Naesala. "Besides, they weren't sure you would even come, given how you like being mean and everything."

Naesala fumed and somehow reminded Esther of a five year-old kid throwing a tantrum when he balled his fists. "They are just stupid humans! If they can't even see I would have been a much better choice for that fight, then they aren't even worth it!" The King of Crows ruffled his feathers angrily; why did Tibarn feel the need to remind him he was useless in the final battle to free Crimea? He hadn't even gotten paid…

Silence reigned for a few seconds. Esther dared to believe that the two males were through with their quarrel, but her husband felt he had to add something. "With such a nasty temper, it's no wonder they didn't want you on their side."

Naesala growled and opened his mouth to bite back a comment, but Esther was faster. "Be quiet, you two! You have been fighting for the last two hours, don't you think enough is enough?" the female hawk scowled, stroking her son's dark brown hair with a frown. "Do I have to remind you we leave for Crimea in an hour?"

Both males growled but eventually stayed quiet and ignored one another. Esther sighed; each year it was the same, they would fly over to Crimea and celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Daein-Crimea war with those who participated in the war. They would party for a few days, and Esther loved those few hours. The Beorc were all nice and she liked to talk with them. But of course, first, she had to travel with the two birds whose ego was bigger than their isles.

Naesala was growling. "Don't remind me. I can't see why I even bother. I'd rather not be travelling with hawks, it makes me sick." He grimaced to emphasize his point.

Esther frowned and was about to reply that she would rather not be travelling with him either, and that it would have helped a great deal if Naesala's wife was here. But she wisely stayed quiet about it; his wife's death was still fresh in the Crow's mind. After all, Lisea just died two years ago, while giving birth to Naesala's second son. They had been married for a few decades at that time, and the King had been heartbroken. Tibarn had remarked he hardly ever had a heart in the first place, and Esther's first reaction had been to slap her husband. The death of a loved one was the worst pain in the world.

Instead, Esther just shrugged. "Your daughters said it would be nicer to travel together," she said, smiling at her son who was trying to catch a butterfly. The little brown-feathered hawk was the most curious creature she had been given to see: everything that could move interested him. His big green eyes would widen in astonishment whenever he saw a butterfly taking flight or an ant carrying a burden three times its size. Even if he was her second child, Esther never got tired of watching him play or sleep.

It surprised some people to learn that Naesala actually had four children: two elder daughters, and two younger sons. Elowyn was the eldest of the four; she was a striking young adult now, with gracefully-shaped black wings and long soft deep blue hair. All young males were dying to ask for her hand in marriage, but all young males were also frightened by Naesala. It was also unfortunate that Elowyn was blessed with the same sharp tongue as her father.

Hilnis was Naesala's second daughter. She was the spitting image of her late mother: her eyes were a mix of grey and green, which complimented her long dark green hair. She had the same gentle spirit as her mother, but she also had nerve. She could often be seen scolding her younger brother, Xsal, who was now a young teenager. The boy was quite the crazy little nestling, as Nealuchi liked to point out, always jumping from cliffs and doing cartwheels in mid-air. He had spiky jet black hair, and his grin had no equal on Kilvas. He had a quick mind, and an even quicker tongue.

Copek was the youngest son of the little family. He looked so much like his father that he could have been mistaken for a little Naesala: dark blue hair, black eyes, with a sharp nose and a cute smirk. He had just begun to learn how to walk, so he would be staying at Kilvas with Nealuchi for a few days. The old crow was always delighted to take care of "Nestling's little nestling".

Tibarn had been married to Esther, his beautiful blue-haired and green-eyed wife, for a little while longer than Naesala and Lisea, but they had only had two children, two sons. Theos was a little older than Naesala's eldest daughter, and he had inherited Tibarn's strong build and good heart. The young hawk, now an adult, had wild dark blond hair and deep blue eyes. Sometimes, when he hugged his mother, she felt like he could break her like a twig if he really wanted to, just like his father. But Theos was peaceful, and he really wanted to make his father proud. Recently, he had been promoted to captain, and he was taking his new responsibility seriously. He wouldn't be travelling with them because he was on a mission, but he would join them at Crimea Castle in a day or two.

Esther smiled as she settled her little burden in his father's powerful arms. Her little ball of feathers, her little Kenji. And he was already four year-old! Time sped by so fast, he wasn't a baby anymore. He could walk, he could speak a few words, and soon he would be able to fly: he was already trying. The female hawk was already missing the time when he would nap, make cute sounds and struggle to stand on his feet, his little brown wings flapping uneasily. Maybe she could ask Tibarn if he was interested in having a third child, after all she had always wanted a daughter…

"Speaking of the devil," Naesala muttered, and Esther raised her eyes to see Elowyn and Hilnis walking out of a corridor, laughing. Right behind them were Ulki and Janaff; the blond hawk looked utterly terrified, whereas the older one was just shaking his head, amused. Now this was surprising, Janaff used to tease the raven girls, not to look frightened as they laughed.

Ulki caught his queen's quizzical stare and spoke up. "He said he would drown Elowyn in the lake near the castle. She replied she would cut his hair and strangle him with it," the brown hawk stated calmly.

"Good girl," Naesala grinned. "So, are we going now?"

"But aren't we waiting for Theos?" Elowyn asked, frowning a little.

"Theos is gone on a mission, he'll arrive at Crimea in a day or two," Esther informed the young raven with a smile. The latter nodded her head, but the older hawk could tell she was disappointed.

Hilnis elbowed her sister. "Heard that, Wyn? Lovebird is coming over!"

"Be quiet!" her older sibling hissed at the nickname, and only Hilnis caught her slight blush. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The journey lasted all in all the whole day. It should have taken less time, but Tibarn and Naesala's constant bickering sometimes took their minds off of travelling and they would stop flying altogether to yell at one another more easily.

Then Kenji had gotten lost when they had stopped by a forest for a break, in the middle of Gallia. They all had scattered to find the missing little hawk, and after three hours of fruitless search, Elowyn, who had gone back to their makeshift camp, called them: Kenji was there, nestled in his father's big green vest on the ground, peacefully napping. Naesala took this chance to mock Janaff's so called great eyesight; and when Kenji was asked where he had been, the youngster had blinked and told the adults he had needed to pee with a small voice.

Naesala had laughed his black guts out, and so had Xsal, but he shut up immediately when his sisters had reminded him that when he was Kenji's age, he used to wet his bed at least four days a week.

"It's not something to be embarrassed about," Tibarn had assured his son while the crows were quarrelling. "So next time, tell us where you go, so we don't worry."

Now Melior was near. And the sun was already setting.

"I see the castle!" Janaff exclaimed suddenly. "And there are horses too, maybe some mercenaries are here as well."

"Oh great," Naesala groaned, already irritated.

"The mercenaries are good beorcs," Ulki said quietly.

The King of Crows glared at his cousin bird. "Are you trying to tell me I should have brought flowers?" he growled.

"I thought flowers didn't grow on Kilvas," the brown hawk answered calmly.

"They still don't."

"Well maybe it's the reason why your island smells so bad," Tibarn snorted.

"It doesn't, my dear cousin, and at least _we _don't put flowers everywhere to hide the fact that our land smells like shit, like _some island _I know," came back Naesala's snarl.

Tibarn was about to bite back another comment when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He lowered his gaze to meet his son's questing one. "Daddy, what's shit?" Kenji asked innocently.

"Nothing you should be concerned about! But don't say it again," the tall hawk groaned, shifting his son's weight in his arms. The boy was wriggling, and it was getting difficult to fly and keep him still at once. "Love, please, take Kenji will you?"

Esther nodded and flew closer to her husband as Naesala chuckled. "What is it Tibarn? Don't want to be seen holding your kid because you're afraid it'll ruin your image?"

"Shut it, crow," was Tibarn's snarl.

"Whatever, softie."

Esther sighed and took her son from Tibarn's arms. It was true the broad-shouldered hawk didn't like to display affection openly very much, he saved it for more intimate moments. And while Esther loved the way he would show he cared for her at those moments, she had to admit that a peck, a kiss or a hug from time to time would be nice as well. The only times when he openly showed loving care regardless of who was present were the two times she had been pregnant. Maybe this was another reason why she wanted a third child, to get a bit more attention from Tibarn.

"Ah! Here is little Oscar!" Janaff exclaimed again, and Ulki winced. How he could stand being near the blond living chatter box all the time was beyond him, but he did anyway. Said hawk took a dive to land in front of Oscar; the paladin was brushing his horse when his winged friend completely fell from the sky.

"Hey there, little one!" Janaff greeted cheerfully.

The green-haired horseman smiled; Janaff apparently still thought he was a young child, and he wondered if he should call him Uncle Janny like the hawk once said he could. "Hey there, Janaff. How have you been?" the young man inquired.

"Fine, although I admit travelling with the King of Kilvas can be very exhausting,' the blond hawk sighed.

Oscar laughed. "So, is that why you are late?"

"I suppose." Janaff blowed his bangs away from his green eyes. He glanced up and saw his companions were landing as well. "Are there many people here already?"

"Nope, just the mercenaries," the lance knight answered. "Ike woke us extra early yesterday and we just arrived one hour or so ago. Although our new fort is closer to Melior than the old one, it's still a good two day-long journey."

"It's a long way," Janaff commented.

"It's even longer if you have to listen to Boyd singing, Titania shouting and Rhys and Mia kissing," Oscar chuckled, settling the brush down in a bucket near his horse.

Janaff widened his eyes. "The priest and the sword girl? They are together?"

The gentle paladin nodded, still smiling. "A few months ago, Rhys asked Mia why she kept on training him although she knew he couldn't be her rival. She admitted she liked to spend time with him; one thing led to another, and now they are together, as simple as that."

"So she is the one I hear him talking to," Ulki said as his feet touched the ground. "Good evening."

"Ah, good evening Ulki," Oscar greeted politely. "And good evening King Tibarn, King Naesala and…" The man struggled to remember the names of the other members of the bird tribes, but to no avail. "And everybody else."

Naesala stretched out his huge black wings and ran his hand through his midnight blue hair. "Whatever, beorc. Don't expect me to say good evening back, I'm too tired to do that," the crow said.

Oscar just smiled and picked up his bucket with his cleaning tools. "Why don't you just come inside? There's a great fire going and dinner will soon be ready, we can share stories with everyone else."

Naesala snorted. "I was about to do that, beorc." Elowyn silently crushed her father's foot under her own, irritated by his lack of manners. "Well… thanks anyway." Naesala then walked towards the main gate of the castle; his daughters set off after him after an apologetic smile to Oscar.

Tibarn walked nearer. "Don't take it personally, that crow was never taught how to speak normally," he said as a way to apologize for his cousin's lack of sympathy. Esther nodded as she too neared the paladin. She had always liked the green-haired young man because he was always in a good mood and was ready to help anyone at anytime.

"Don't worry, I got used to it," Oscar assured the hawks with a nod. "It's a bit chilly out here, come on let's head inside, you must be tired after your flight." But then his gaze landed on the bundle of feathers in Esther's arms, and his smile broadened. "Well, if it isn't Kenji the Little Feather! Already asleep, boy?"

The little hawk raised his head to see Oscar smiling down at him, and he squealed the beorc's name happily. Esther laughed alongside the lance knight; whenever they visited each other, Oscar would play with Kenji and tell him stories, which was the reason why the kid was attached to the young man. Tibarn's wife held her son out to Oscar. "Someone is impatient," she chuckled as Kenji reached out for Oscar.

The paladin took the young hawk in his arms and settled him against his chest so his wings wouldn't be crushed. "My, you have grown! Soon you'll be taller than me, little bird," he teased as he ruffled Kenji's wild hair. The youngster mewled and wrapped his arms around Oscar's neck, snuggling up to him. By watching those two hug each other, Esther really had the impression that the gap between Beorc and Laguz was definitely closed, yet sadly those beorcs were ones of a kind, and what went on in this castle was nowhere near what was happening all over Tellius.

Esther was dragged out of her thoughts by a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at her husband, who smiled. "Lost in thoughts again?" he chuckled.

The comment was shrugged off, but not the hand as Esther hugged Tibarn's arm. She put her head against his shoulder and relished in his soothing body warmth as he allowed her to do so. But her peaceful moment was short-lived as Tibarn moved away from her embrace to take her hand. "Come on, let's see how many people Naesala managed to annoy since we arrived."

Esther wanted to sigh and tell Tibarn that she didn't give a damn what the crow did and that she'd rather spend some time with her husband. But she nodded, and followed the tall hawk inside.


	2. Talk

**I'm sorry for a lot of things... First, I'm sorry you waited so long. Then, I'm sorry it's so short, but the next step in the story is going to be long and I didn't feel like cutting it in two parts. So this chapter is short... but the next one is going to be longer! **

** Then school started again today, so just don't begin throwing sharp virtual stuff at my head yet... wait about a week or two. **

**Enjoy anyway! **

**Chapter Two**

Only a few of the mercenaries were seated in the common room around the roaring fire. Esther easily recognized Oscar's two younger brothers playing a game of cards on a low table. While the warrior, Boyd, had grown taller and broader, Rolf hadn't changed much save for growing a few inches taller. Near them, a blond broad-shouldered man whose name Esther couldn't remember was laughing and elbowing his friend, a sulking red-haired sniper that Janaff despised.

Sitting on one of the three large couches, the deputy commander of the mercenaries and Commander Ike's sister were chatting. It was weird seeing Titania in only the long red dress that she wore under her armor, her bright red hair in its usual braid, smiling as she talked with Mist who had become a beautiful young woman. The valkyrie was wearing the usual top of her tunic with a soft blue skirt and a scarf to match. Her long brown hair was loose but she had braided a few strands.

On the other side of the couch, Mia was nestled between the armrest and Rhys, her head resting on the young man's chest. Although the bishop still was a little pale, he didn't look as sick as before, and serenity shone through his happy smile. The purple-haired swordmaster was smiling as well, tracing invisible patterns on her boyfriend's white robe and tugging gently at strands of orange hair. They seemed shut from everyone else, in their own little world.

Commander Ike wasn't present, but now that Esther thought about it, neither was Queen Elincia although her three retainers were in the room. The blond sage known as Bastian, Count of Fayre, was actually heading towards her. "Peaceful greetings to you, fair lady," the golden-haired man said cheerfully. "I am glad to wish you a nice stay here. I trust the journey went well?"

"Well enough," Esther nodded, smiling.

"Splendid. Should you feel the need to retire for the night, you can do so anytime you desire: your rooms are ready, first floor, as usual." Bastian flashed her a charming smile. "Feel free to rest whenever you want."

"Thank you, Count Bastian, you are most kind." The sage nodded and trotted over to his comrades, General Geoffrey of Delbray and his older sister, Lucia. The azure-haired bow paladin was wearing an elegant deep blue tunic with silver fastenings, with high boots and gloves to match. Lucia was wearing a renewed version of her usual white swordmaster robe, with sky blue patterns along the hems, but light sandals had replaced her high white boots. Bastian leaned forward to whisper something in the blue-haired swordmaster's ear, but she just elbowed him in the guts. Esther chuckled. _Apparently, Bastian still hasn't won her over. _

But right then Lucia stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in return to the Count, who grinned and took her hand to kiss its back. Lucia just giggled. _Or has he, now? _

Esther scanned the room to spot her husband. She found him talking with Reyson and Leanne, near the fireplace. It looked like Naesala was engaged in the conversation as well, but the raven had his arms crossed over his chest and was pouting. Trust Naesala not to act friendly with Reyson – who had been sold to a disgusting mountain of lard by said crow King. He would never learn.

Kenji yawned and cuddled up to Oscar, a little sleepy. This made the gentle paladin chuckle. "Why, I believe somebody needs his rest," he whispered as he stroked the deep brown hair. He walked over to Tibarn and gently held the slumbering youngster up. "I believe your son is tired, Your Highness."

"Oh, yes." The tall hawk uneasily took his son in his arms and searched for his wife. "Esther? I think Kenji is sleeping, darling."

The female hawk blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well… could you put him to bed?" the royal male asked.

Esther crossed her arms. "Well, why can't you do it, _darling_? I see you have got arms, so you can hold him, and you have got legs, so you can walk. The room is on the first floor."

Tibarn sighed exasperatedly. "This may not look like it, but this is a political meeting as well as a party. I can't just walk out to put my son to bed, this would be nonsense."

Esther shook her head and sighed. "Very well, as you wish. Hand him over." Without waiting for Tibarn to move, she took Kenji from his arms and cradled him against her chest. "He is your son, you know. It's not forbidden to act a bit cuddlier with him. Then again, if you want people to think you're cold-hearted, then you are doing a fine job." She left her husband no time to reply as she turned away and walked to the stairs, where she noticed several people were heading as well, turning in for the night.

Esther had no problem finding their room; second door, first floor, just as Bastian had said. What made her smile, though, was the smaller bed near the king-sized one, obviously meant for Kenji. The blond sage really left nothing unattended.

The female hawk gently lay her son down on the small bed; he was already in a deep slumber, sighing occasionally and mumbling a little. Esther smiled fondly down at him and gave his soft brown hair a motherly caress. "Sweet dreams," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Kenji just nuzzled further into the pillow. She took off his shoes and put them on the floor beside the bed.

When she went to close the curtains, she noticed night had fallen and the only light in the room was emanating from two lit lanterns hanging onto the wall. From the sounds she could hear outside her room, people were going to bed, and it wouldn't be long before Tibarn showed up.

_Well, let him come, _Esther thought to herself, sitting down on the bed. She felt a bit sadistic that night, and as Tibarn had acted like a cold-hearted hawk, she decided to give him a piece of his own medicine. The graceful female bent to take her shoes off, and then she made sure Kenji was in a deep sleep before undressing. Esther just kept her underwear on and she slipped in the bed.

He would want to get intimate with her? Fine. She wouldn't allow it tonight, not tonight. Esther wanted her husband to realize how hard it was to crave attention and not being allowed to indulge in it, although your loved one was standing next to you. Yes it was cruel, frustrating and mean, but she was fed up with him. If they couldn't act as a couple anywhere, then they would not act as a couple in bed. Simple as that.

It wasn't long before she heard the door open quietly and then close. Esther stubbornly kept her back turned to the door, tucking her wings against her back and nuzzling into the pillow.

Tibarn walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress. "The party will start tomorrow around noon," he informed her, and she heard the unmistakable sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. "I hope Theos makes it on time, it's the first time he comes and I have yet to introduce him to everyone." The broad hawk shrugged his green jacket off, but when he went to put it on the end of the bed he saw his wife's dress and nightgown already there. "Sleeping in the nude, now, are we?"

"What about it?" Esther mumbled, her eyes closed.

"Nothing at all. The idea is actually… quite appealing." The sound of a belt buckle being opened was heard, and Tibarn's white pants joined the other articles of clothing laying on the bed. "And what, if I may ask, would be the occasion?"

"Nothing in particular," the blue-haired female answered softly, trying her best to keep her anger in check. "I just felt like it."

"Right." Esther felt the mattress shift under Tibarn's added weight and the covers moved as he slipped inside the bed. The laguz reached out to put out the candles and stretched on his back, eventually staying still. For a few seconds she thought that her husband had just gone to sleep and her plan had failed, but she was proven wrong when she felt a strong hand creep its way down her back.

The female hawk did her best to stay unmoving, which was very hard because Tibarn's touch, whether she was angry or not, always sent pleasant jolts down her spine. She fought her need to purr by clenching her teeth firmly, and blocked her husband's soothing caress behind a wall of determination.

Tibarn was puzzled; his wife usually liked when he stroked or massaged her back, but now she was just as responsive as a stone. Trying another approach, the tall hawk leaned in and kissed her shoulder. Still no response. The King just thought she was sleepy and that she would warm up to his touch after a few minutes, so he just kept on trailing kisses from her jaw to her shoulder, affectionately stroking her wings and her nape with his hands.

Esther just took in his actions without responding at all, although it hurt her too. She almost forgot her anger and let him have his way, but then she felt his hips scooting against hers and his hand reaching down along her stomach. She decided she had enough.

"No," she said firmly as she slapped his hand away.

Tibarn raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Not tonight. I want to sleep," she lied successfully. She rolled on her back and yawned for good measure. "Goodnight, dear."

Next thing she knew, Tibarn had rolled over and was now on top of her, straddling her hips. He had his elbows on the mattress on each side of Esther's face, and he was growling. "You're only in your underwear and you expect me to lie down next to you and sleep like a good dog? I don't think so." He lowered his head and kissed her collarbone, his wild dark hair tickling her throat and the feathers he was wearing around his neck brushing against her stomach.

Esther put her hand on his shoulders and pushed him away. "No, Tibarn, this is important."

"What can be more important than me making love to you?" the hawk groaned.

"And what can be more important than caring for your family?" Esther countered back, crossing her arms.

The King blinked. "What the… what does this have to do with anything?"

Esther's eyes bore into her husband's as she scooted away to sit up. "Why do you never open up when we're in public? Why do you never show you care, Tibarn?"

The male groaned. "That conversation again…"

"Just answer, please."

"But you know I do care, _darling,_" he snickered.

"You're right, _I _know!" Esther fumed, trying her best to keep it down so as to not wake Kenji up.

"Well, then, why do you need everybody else to know?" Tibarn asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I… I don't know, I just do." Esther brought her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She had never really asked herself why she wanted everyone to know she had married the love of her life; it shouldn't concern her at all, but it did. Maybe the female hawk was worried her husband would just go and… no, Tibarn would never cheat on her. He cared. Or so she thought. "I… I guess I'm just craving attention and affection, that's all. And I'm not talking about Kenji," she added when she saw him open his mouth. "I'm talking about affection from you."

"So what would you have me do?" Tibarn sighed, leaning on his right elbow to lay on his side facing his wife.

Esther glared. "I don't want you to worship the ground I walk on," she snapped, and she could have sworn she heard him mutter "Now, I feel lucky…". "I just want… a kiss, a peck, a hug… not once an hour, but every now and then would do. Ashera, even a pat on the shoulder would help me feel…" Esther struggled to find other words than the ones she had in mind, to no avail. "To help me feel more loved."

Tibarn stayed speechless for a few seconds. If it weren't for the moonlight shining through the window, Esther would have thought his mouth was hanging open. The female hawk buried her face in her knees, already regretting her words. Now he was hurt, he would probably never want to listen to her…

Esther shivered when she felt Tibarn's warm hand cupping her cheek; she hadn't even realized just how cold it was without nightwear on. "Esther, please look at me," he whispered. When she did, he spoke again. "I love you more than life itself. I care for my sons more than I care for my own life. I would give up everything and anything if it meant you three would be alright."

Esther stifled her first sob. Hearing those words, in that truthful tone of voice, in his mouth… it was just too much, and she regretted everything she had told him. "Oh, Tibarn, I'm sorry," she cried softly.

"Hush hush," the tall male whispered, taking his wife in his strong embrace and rocking her. Knowing Esther, she had just bottled up everything and now it was pouring out of her heart. She tended to do that a lot. "I'm sure you know it. But if you really want me to… display my love… well, I guess we could work out something."

Esther nodded weakly and buried her face in her love's chest, wrapping her bare arms around his shoulders. Anger had blinded her, and made her think he was cold, but he was so understanding and sweet. She sobbed harder.

Tibarn just waited until she was done crying, rubbing her soft back and muttering soothing words in her ear. His large dark wings came around her to cover her; once ago, his wife had told him she loved it when he did that, it made her feel safe. "There, it's alright now, I love you," he whispered gently.

A few minutes later, Esther's sobbing was reduced to the occasional sniffle from time to time. "Tibarn?" she called softly.

"What is it, love?" the hawk smiled.

_Well, here goes nothing. _"I'd like you to… give me a third child."

The hands on her back stilled, and Esther bit her lip, afraid once again that she had said the wrong thing.

"Well, it had better be a girl this time," Tibarn chuckled.

Esther smiled and fell back on the mattress, bringing her husband down on top of her. "I was thinking the same thing," she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

When they pulled away, Tibarn faked a yawn. "Not tonight, though, I feel sleepy. We'll see about it tomorrow, okay?"

Esther frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but she caught the glint in her husband's eyes and she just smirked. "Oh, yes I guess it's better, goodnight sweetie," she complied and gave him a peck on the lips.

The blue-haired hawk then turned away from him and stretched on her side lazily like a cat, voluntary letting one strap of her bra slip from her shoulder. She smirked to herself. _3…2…1…_

Right on cue Tibarn grabbed her around the waist and yanked her to him, much to her delight. "You'll drive me insane," he growled, immediately attacking her neck.

"Not so loud," Esther chuckled, gasping a bit. "Kenji is sleeping."

"He's a heavy sleeper, he won't hear a thing," Tibarn assured her, the rough texture of his warm hands travelling over her soft cold body. The contrast made her shiver, but she countered by wrapping her arms around his neck to massage his nape. It amazed her how Tibarn would always be tense there, and how a simple massage could make him feel better. Right now, he was almost purring.

"I'm getting back at you for that," the male hissed, pleased.

"I hope so," she grinned.

* * *

_Tibarn, you son of a __rotten parrot, _Naesala swore in his mind. The Crow King was trying, unsuccessfully as of yet, to stuff his pillows into his ears to shut out the noises coming from the other side of the wall behind his bed. _Getting it on with I on the other side of the wall, and with your son probably sleeping right next to you, you sicko. _Naesala pouted. _I'm so jealous. _


End file.
